gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Asian F
3x03 is the third episode of season three of Glee. It will premiere on October 4th, 2011. Summary *After Mike Chang scores an A- (otherwise known as an “Asian F”) on a chemistry test, his father orders him to drop out of New Directions to focus on academics; the edict forces the young performer to choose between pleasing his parents or staying true to his dreams. *Following some encouragement from her new boyfriend, a confident Mercedes delivers a phenomenal audition for the part of “Maria”; forcing a head-to-head callback against previous favorite Rachel to determine who will get the prized role. *Brittany enters the race for senior class President, and proves a formidable opponent. *When a worried Will wonders why Emma has yet to introduce him to her parents, Coach Beiste encourages him to take the initiative. * Someone in the club will make a shocking announcement. Source Spoilers/Rumours 'Plot' Mike *Mike's parents will be introduced in this episode. Mike has plans to be a dancer when he leaves high school, but his parents have different plans for him. Source *Mike's parent's will be played by Tamlyn Tomita and Keong Sim. Source *Mike sings in not 1 but 2 songs. Source 1 Source 2 *One of Mike's songs has been rumored to be 'Cool' from West Side Story. Source Kurt, Blaine and Brittany *Kurt and Brittany have a very big fight about running for Class President.Source 1 Source 2 Puck and an unnamed Woman *Puck gets a new woman. Source *She is someone we are familiar with (from season 1), but he has not dated them before. Source *It has been described as 'A riddle wrapped in an enigma'. Source Rachel *Rachel's storyline in the episode is not tied to Shelby's. Source Mercedes *We will see a different side of Mercedes, to the point that its like "Oh My God! Is this really Mercedes?" Source 'Scenes' The following scene have been filmed: *Rachel with Artie and Mercedes. Source *Tina and Mike. Source *Rachel and Coach Beiste. Source *Mike and Principal Figgins.Source *Brittany's dancing scene. Source **Writer Mattew Hodgson tweeted that Heather, Dianna and Naya were killin it, as he put it. He also said: "Badass moves," meaning they could have a number together, though this is not certain. Source *Finn and Puck in Will's Spanish class. Puck asks Finn to help him do something. Source 1 *Marcus, Coach Beiste and the football team. Source *A tap dancing musical number. Source 'Production' *Female student type extras were casted for a large shooting day (9/1/11). Source **They a rumored to be an all-girl marching band. Source Source 2 **Lea tweeted that she has been in a gymnasium with 500 dancing girls.Source 'Music' *Lea and Amber were in the studio recording Source 1Source 2 **Lea was there twice. Source. **Lea and Amber recorded a duet. Source 'Other' *Lindsay Pearce is seen in an extra's photo which took place during the first episode's filming. The same extra is a tap dancer and has worked with both Chris and Lea and is seen in a photo with a 50s' type of outfit. Source Source Songs *'TBA '''by ''TBA. Sung by Rachel and Mercedes. Source *'TBA '''by ''TBA. Sung by Kurt and Rachel. Source *Run the World (Girls) by Beyonce. Sung by Brittany. *'TBA' from'' West Side Story''. Sung by Mike Chang Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Mike Chang Source 1 Source 2 Guest Stars & Recurring Cast Guest Stars *'Keong Sim' and Tamlyn Tomita as Mr. and Mrs. Chang (Source) *'Don Most' and Valerie Mahaffey as Rusty and Rose Pillsbury (Source) *'Lindley Mayer' as Pendleton Girl Source Source *'Lindsay Pearce' as TBA Source Recurring Cast *'Ashley Fink' as Lauren Zizes (Source) *'James Earl III' as Azimio Adams (Source) Photos Tumblr lq5u2fRTZP1qcv5b8.jpg tumblr_lq5ua4QU2r1qcv5b8.jpg tumblr_lqij5qXOJ71qihlxd.jpg MikeChangSeason3.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Glee Episodes